


The Promised Land

by Sephinova



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Blood, Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Hallucinations, Injury, Not Beta Read, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: My entry for Sephiroth Week 2019 Day 2: Wish.The corners of Sephiroth's lips curve up into a smile and his eyes shimmer with tears of pure joy. He hugs Jenova tighter burying his face into the crook of her neck, the impossible wish he had since his childhood had come true.He is together with Mother.





	The Promised Land

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I'm finally contributing to Sephiroth Week! Though it's only one work...
> 
> This fanfiction was originally supposed to be for last year's Sephiroth week but I was so preoccupied with writing another fanfic and addicted to playing Dragon Quest XI that I couldn't focus on writing The Promised Land properly. But it's amazing how returning to a WIP after a year of not writing it can bring up new and better ideas for it! ^^

Throughout Sephiroth's life, everyone who he had cared about had abandoned and betrayed him...

Professor Gast, Angeal, Genesis...

And now he was all alone.

The secrets hidden in Shinra Manor in Nibelheim held the truth of Sephiroth's birth.

His entire life had been a lie.

Old reports told of an apparently dead organism buried under the earth, a Cetra Professor Gast named Jenova.

Jenova was his mother's name.

Long ago, Shinra performed an experiment taking Jenova's cells and injected them into a fetus...

That fetus was Sephiroth.

Shinra played god with Sephiroth's life from the day of his conception, a tool to be used however they saw fit.

Burning with rage, he unleashed his hatred upon the town of Nibelheim in a blazing inferno killing the traitorous humans.

And now Sephiroth stands before her, she is imprisoned in a liquid-filled containment tank in the heart of Mt. Nibel's Mako Reactor. Her long silver hair floats gently framing her beautiful face, her left eye gleamed a pale pink flaring with life and her veiny and scarred skin seemingly tinged blue by the Mako corroded glass.

She is perfection.

She is his mother.

She is Jenova.

Like Sephiroth, Jenova was also one of Shinra's tools. They claimed, experimented, dissected and locked her away. Owning her as if she were a prized trophy.

Those bastards.

Sephiroth embraces the tank. Closing his eyes, he leans his forehead against it.

''We're safe now, Mother.'' He assures in a gentle voice.

Tranquil silence fills the cold air of Jenova's metallic chamber and after several moments, Sephiroth lets out a shaky sigh.

''Mother, I... We both have been alone for a long time.'' He speaks quietly turning his head to press the side of his head against the glass. ''My friends left me... Everyone has lied to me... I can't trust anyone... It must have been the same for you and the Cetra 2000 years ago when the humans betray-''

_''You are no longer alone, Sephiroth...''_ A velvety feminine sounding voice echoes.

''Mother?''

The cold, hard glass of the tank dissipates into delightful warmth of soft skin against Sephiroth's cheek, the calming beat of a steady heart at his ear, holding now what felt like a feminine body in his strong arms and a comforting hand stroking the back of his head. He opens his Mako-slitted eyes to see that he was resting his head on a woman's chest. Raising his gaze, he sees the tender expression of Jenova's loving smile.

''Mother...'' Sephiroth utters staring wide-eyed at the heavenly-looking woman.

_''...Your days of loneliness are over for I vow to never leave nor betray you.''_

''We will always be together?'' Sephiroth asks, his voice full of hope like that of a child.

_''Now and forever, my son.''_ Jenova assures in almost a whisper and leans in pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead.

The corners of Sephiroth's lips curve up into a smile and his eyes shimmer with tears of pure joy. He hugs Jenova tighter burying his face into the crook of her neck, the impossible wish he had since his childhood had come true.

He is together with Mother.

The void he felt his entire life that could neither be filled by the many victories of battle, the enriching experiences of travelling the world on his assigned missions, the kind fatherly role models of his childhood or even the bonds of friendship.

The absence of Mother was what created that void.

But now it would be filled with her love and companionship and he would gladly give her his love and loyalty in return.

''Mother, let's start a new life in The Promised Land. We will be liberated from pain, sadness and no one will be able to find us there.'' Sephiroth tells Jenova.

_''Yes, le-''_

_**CRACK.** _

Eyes widening and body tensing with shock as Sephiroth lets out an unrestrained gasp of pain and the unpleasant metallic taste of blood wells up in his mouth spilling from his lips. Soft warmth vanished and hard coldness reappeared.

Jenova was back inside the now cracked tank.

Sephiroth's eyes follow the crack down to his abdomen where the tip of a large sword covered in his own blood penetrated him and heard the audible hoarse breathing of what sounded like a man.

Someone stabbed him.

''Wh-who... are you?'' Sephiroth demands coughing up blood.

''My mom... Tifa... My hometown... give them back...!'' A voice of a young man croaks in fury from behind Sephiroth.

Sephiroth knew that voice, it was the voice of that young infantryman.

Cloud Strife.

How dare an insignificant, traitorous human take advantage of Sephiroth! Jenova's son and The Chosen One destined to be the ruler of The Planet!

He will make that boy pay dearly for his unforgivable crime.

''I had so much respect for you... I admired you...!'' Cloud's voice brakes into a strained sob.

''Y-you bastard!'' Sephiroth growls behind clenched teeth.

Sephiroth makes a grimace groaning as the large sword was ripped from out of him and slumps to the floor the footsteps of the infantryman fleeing out of the chamber echoing in his ears.

''Don't... think... y-you can... get away fr-from me...!'' He hisses in agony and seething hatred. He returns his gaze to Jenova. ''Mother, let's make Cloud pay... and... go to... The Promised Land.''

He thrusts his Masamune into the metal structure under his mother's containment tank. Pushing through the pain, he attempts to pull himself up.

But his legs refuse his will.

Sephiroth looks at the profusely bleeding wound inflicted upon his torso, if the bleeding didn't cease soon he knew he would undoubtedly die. With all the concentration he could muster he called upon the power of his Restore Materia that contained the power of The Planet and the wisdom of the Cetra. He smirks.

He would be healed and unstoppable once again.

Sephiroth places his hand on his injury and it starts to glow a pale green.

Without warning, his vision blurs and the room spins. Pain, dizziness and weariness consume Sephiroth's senses. As much as he focuses all his concentration on casting the healing spell he was becoming increasingly weaker.

He freezes, realization struck him like lightning that...

He was going to die.

Sephiroth slowly raises his gaze to the blood-smeared specimen tank and reaches his hand up towards his mother.

''Mo... ther... Mo-mother... plea... please... he... lp... me...'' He calls out throatily staring at Jenova's expressionless face.

No response.

With his remaining strength, Sephiroth grabs and pulls his impressive long sword from out of the metal structure. Carefully with a swift flick of his wrist, he strikes the tank, glass shattering into countless pieces unleashing a gush of cold Mako-infused liquid mixed with the glass shards drenching him and catching his black leather clothing and cutting the fair skin of his face and exposed chest.

He drags himself into the broken tank, jagged edges of what glass remained attached to the bottom cuts into his flesh but he didn't care about the new injuries or even pursuing Cloud.

All he cared about now was spending his last moments with Mother.

Sephiroth sits ups and hugs the large heart-like organ from under her legs gazing up at her with despaired eyes.

''Moth...er... I... I'm... s-sorry... I have... to... lea... leave you... a-and... ju-just when w-we... are... finally to-together...'' He apologizes with absolute sincerity.

A lump forms in his throat and his eyes begin to ache.

No, he wouldn't allow himself to cry, he has to be strong for Mother. He can't increase the already unbearable sadness she must be feeling.

''...but I-I'm... gl... glad... I... got to... me... meet y-you...''

His eyes well up with tears.

Sephiroth sobs.

He didn't want to die, he couldn't die. They hadn't reached The Promised Land and he couldn't allow himself to leave Mother alone in the oppressive clutches of the Shinra Company any longer.

But he had no choice.

He could only hope that she would be able to escape from here and never be found by them.

''...an-and I... I... just... w-want y-ou... to... kn-know that... I... l-love... you... M... Mo-Moth... er...''

His vision blurs into several shades of blue and eventually...

Fades into darkness.

_''Sephiroth... Sephiroth... Wake up, Sephiroth.''_

Birdsong, the faint buzzing of bees and flowing water fills Sephiroth's ears as he opens his green feline eyes. A mixture of colours blurs his sight. His vision gradually comes into focus to Jenova smiling above him, she was wearing a simple white summer dress and her long silver hair lightly blowing in the warm breeze that carried the sweet scents of wild summer flowers and nature.

_''Good morning, my son, how are you feeling?''_ Jenova greets him happily.

Sephiroth sits up and averts his gaze to his abdomen and touches it.

No wound and no pain.

How could this be? He could have sworn that just a moment ago he was at death's door in the Mako Reactor. Yet here he sat perfectly healthy in an unknown location.

Sephiroth takes in his surroundings, both him and his mother were sitting under a tree, a lush, overgrown forest filled with huge towering ancient trees and unusual plants covered the land uncorrupted by human hands, rays of sunlight bathed the many types of colourful flowers in its warmth where it was able to break through the trees, a rocky steady stream flowed nearby with a Chocobo and her chick drinking from it, the sky from beyond the branches and leaves was pure blue and the birds in the trees cheerfully twittered tending to their nests.

They were far, far away from Mt. Nibel.

''I feel fine... but Mother, just now we were in the Mako Reactor, I was injured and-''

_''That's all in the past now, you have been asleep for a long time, recovering.''_ Jenova interrupts him, her tone full of reassurance.

He blinks. ''You saved me?''

_''Yes.''_

Sephiroth smiles.

So she really did help him.

''Thank you, Mother. How can I ever repay you?''

Jenova lightly shakes her head. _''There's no need for that, a good mother would do everything in her power to save her child.''_

He gives another glance at their environment. ''Where are we?''

_''We are on our journey to The Promised Land.''_ She answers.

''The Promised Land...''

_''We are not much farther from it. I can feel it, can you?''_

Sephiroth could feel something, energy. He feels it in the warm breeze as if it were an invisible sentient being that had a silent voice calling out to him, warm and comforting similar to that of his mother's presence.

''Yes, I can.'' He looks to his left. ''I can sense it coming from there.'' He points in the direction of a clearing of pure white light leading out of the forest.

Jenova gives him a look of agreement and stands up holding her hand out to her son. _''Shall we go?''_

''Yes, Mother, let's.'' Sephiroth agrees taking her hand getting up on his feet.

They walked side-by-side and hand-in-hand towards the light.

The soothing energy of the breeze enveloped Sephiroth in glorious warmth conjuring indescribable emotions. No longer would he suffer the pains of loneliness, no longer would he be deceived by lies and no longer would he be anyone's weapon to be ordered on command.

He was finally unchained from the shackles of his old life.

And from beyond the sea of trees, his life would begin anew together with Mother.

A peaceful smile graced Sephiroth's lips with tears rolling from his closed eyes down his cheeks as he took his final breath by Jenova's side in the heart of Mt. Nibel's Mako Reactor.

  
He had reached The Promised Land.

**Author's Note:**

> Would I still be considered appreciating Sephiroth that I wrote a fanfic of him dying? Is that allowed?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
